The Incident
by Laurie is me
Summary: The incident between Thatcher and Thorne is explained


Meg paced the hallway for the hundredth time. 'Keep you calm Meg, the one has nothing to do with the other.'   
  
Sergeant Sam Thorn was in the conference room working on something she deemed top secret. But in the other room, in her office sat the horrible Henri Cloutier. What was she to do? The man was impossible. He told her that Fraser got in trouble again; legally speaking, and he came down to assist. Yes, assist, assist in trying to get her blouse off. It was really getting old, and he was getting even older.   
  
Sergeant Thorn came out of the room and put the file back in her suitcase next to her sword.   
  
"Well it seems they put you in a small place of no real significance."  
  
"Same to you." She said knowing Sam Thorn wouldn't notice.   
  
"When is your subordinate going to come back here?" Henri came out of her office and took a glance at Sergeant Thorn.  
  
"You!" He pointed at her.   
  
"Hi honey." She waved and smiled at him.   
  
"You keep that crazy woman away from me!!"  
  
The memory of the incident came back to her.  
  
She was the one in charge of the meeting that was taking place, and if anything went wrong it would be her fault.   
  
Two days had gone by without a glitch; it was easy street from there. That's when it happened. Sgt. Thorn saw Henri for the first time, and she seemed to really like him. Meg watched as she approached Henri and smiled and giggled, trying to impress him. He on the other hand wasn't quite as pleased with Sgt. Thorn. With every step forward she took, he took two steps back.   
  
It got worse, and by the end of the day she was actually running after him. Henri came up to her and in a pleading voice said, "You have to get her away from me. She wont stop bothering me, I'm Trapped!!"  
  
'Sounds familiar. You don't like your own medicine?' She thought. She then said, still trying not to laugh, "Sir, her advances are quite harmless. I say you should just take it as flattery and leave it at that. You must let her down gently though."  
  
"Yes, of course. Its just... she's not my type."  
  
"Of course Henri." 'She isn't a new officer you chase around a desk.'  
  
"Oh Henri Honey!! Oh goodness that rhymes doesn't it? You know I was hoping we could study the mating habits of the wolf together."  
  
"Oh, darn. I already looked over that with some one."  
  
"Well then you can teach me about the mating habits." She pulled him like a rag doll as she walked back to her hotel room. Once they were out of sight Meg laughed hard until her face must have been bright red.   
  
By the last day Sgt. Thorn's attachment actually has seemed to take a turn for the worse. It seemed to turn from harmless to obsessive. She has been trying to break them up before she got back on stage to make the final speech when Henri huffed off onto the stage going towards the audience. Sgt. Thorn wouldn't have it, she was still talking to him when she grabbed his pants to pull him closer but then she slipped.  
  
Henri stood in front of 200 Mounties and 50 civilians half naked. He really shouldn't have gone commando that morning. The whole audience started to laugh as Henri ran away. Sgt. Thorn ran after him yelling, "Don't worry honey, I still like you!! Size really doesn't matter!!!"  
  
The sound of Sam Thorn and Henri Cloutier arguing again brought her back to the present.   
  
"That's it, your subordinate can face his own legal troubles alone, I am out of here!!"  
  
Sam waited a moment then looked at Meg with evil eyes. She grabbed her stuff and just as she was walking out the door she said, "Its no fun if you don't give them a running head start." She was left alone in the consulate for only a short time when Fraser walked through the door.   
  
"Sorry I am late Sir, the traffic was bad and Ray didn't want to park in a different block and-"  
  
She cut him off by kissing him deeply, which he seemed to really enjoy. They finally stopped kissing and she said to him breathlessly, "I am giving you a one minute head start, starting ...now." 


End file.
